


Rivalry

by NorikoNya



Series: Vil Ships [6]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Epel is a Third-Year student now, Epel is taller than Vil now, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, So is Neige, Vil graduated, Yandere maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Epel wasn't one to give up easily, and neither was Neige.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Vil Schoenheit, Neige LeBlanche/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Vil Ships [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Rivalry

A blonde man was sitting on a bench, his violet eyes were locked on a pair of orbs that reminded him of chocolates, a treat that he rarely allowed himself to eat. 

Pale fingers were resting on one of his cheeks, black curls were almost tickling his face with how close the other person was. 

Their pair of lips were not even an inch apart, one slight move and they would kiss. 

From this distance, he was able to see long eyelashes quiver like the wings of a butterfly. 

He closed his eyes, his body was relaxed. Only a few moments left before…

“ _Get away from him_.”

Both of them looked into the direction of a young man whose lavender coloured hair was slightly with the wind, one hand resting on his hip. A fierce look was on his face. His blue eyes had a fire in them that he couldn’t describe. 

The tone of his voice had a hint of malice in them before he pulled the man away that was hovering over him. 

“And cut! That was great! Thank you for your hard work today, Neige, Vil and Epel.”

With that shout, it was as if they were pulled from a trance, but neither Epel nor Neige stepped away from Vil.    
It didn’t stop him from getting up though. A short and slightly chubby man walked up to them with a bright smile as he took both of the blond man’s hands, shaking them enthusiastically. 

“I knew that I could trust your judgement, Vil! Not that I expected anything else from a man who directly studied under you. Also, thank you for accepting my request of taking the role of main character for this series. I am sure that with your combined efforts, a lot of people will enjoy this series.”

Vil flashed him his usual tight lipped smile, though it was a bit more relaxed than usual. It was the first time that he got the role of the main character, even though he was used to playing important roles for big movies before. He could barely hide his surprise when he got the offer.

Even though the series can’t compare to some of the other movies he acted for, that was an opportunity he didn’t want to pass up on. 

Something that was even more surprising was the fact that Epel wanted to play a role as well.

Since the VDC, the younger student was quite eager to prove himself. It was so unexpected, but he couldn’t help but be proud that his lessons weren’t quite useless. 

He had grown up quite a lot since then. 

Epel would even seek him out after he graduated from Night Raven College, even after he took on the mantle of dorm head of Pomefiore. 

With that kind of dedication, how could he say no to his junior, who was now taller than him by quite a bit?

By now, Epel was towering over him with a height of 1,90 meters. At first, he didn’t know how to react when he noticed how tall he had become after not having met him for a few months, but he got used to it rather quickly. 

What irked him a bit though was the fact that Neige was just as tall as Epel. Height was the one thing he had over Neige, but now even that little point was taken from him. 

Naturally, he didn’t show his annoyance as he told himself in his mind that height wasn’t everything. 

When he recommended Epel to the director for the first time, he was a bit sceptical. 

Epel was a person who never acted in a professional environment before, but his stage presence wasn’t bad, for he still remembered the other from the performance from the VDC when he had his first appearance in front of real cameras. 

He did agree though after Vil vouched for him. 

That was how the younger man got his role as the second male lead for this romance series. 

It was nothing special. This series was supposed to be about a romance between men with an office setting. 

Vil was so used to Neige getting the role of the main character that he had to prepare himself mentally to get used to the thought that he wasn’t just a rival or villain this time. 

After that though, it was smooth sailing. 

They had acted together for quite a while now and he had to admit that Epel didn’t cease to impress him, thinking that he had taught him well with how he adapted to this situation. 

Vil could almost believe that Epel was in love with him.

🍎

Epel was standing in front of him, talking with him about the script they got for the next episodes. At one point, it would be time for him to… to kiss Vil-Senpai. He hid the blush on his face with the script in his hands by holding it higher, thinking about it just made his heart pound loudly. 

He could clearly remember when he fell in love with the older man.    
It was right after the Overblot when the blond insisted on being the lead, even though he was so exhausted and mentally not ready at all.    
It was when he still shone brighter than any of them, almost as if he were the moon itself during a cloudless night, more mesmerizing than the sun could ever be. 

' _I want to keep staying by his side'_ was what he thought at that time.    
  
And he acted on his wish, asking him to learn more from him. 

Even though there were many people who probably had more potential in them, he willingly agreed to his selfish wish. 

Letting go of his ideals and insistence on staying manly was very difficult at first, but Vil didn’t give up on him. 

Sure, he did sometimes fall back to his old habits, but Vil only scolded him a bit before continuing to tutor him in all kinds of things. 

When it was time for Vil to graduate he couldn’t help but ask if they could continue meeting each other, for he hadn’t learnt enough from the other yet.

The smile he was given by the blond man was one he would never forget, the sight of it forever burnt into his mind. 

It was warm, so different from his smirk or small smiles he usually gave. 

Epel wanted to see more of it. 

That was why he decided that he would go the same career path as him, hoping that he could become a man who was worthy of staying by his side. 

They saw each other rarely from then on, but he still tried his best to make time for Vil when he knew that the actor also had some time to spare. 

And then Vil got the role of the main character for a drama. He was quite happy for him at first when he found out about it. His happiness was quickly replaced with jealousy when it was revealed that Neige was the main love interest for Vil’s character. 

Sure, Epel was aware that Vil wasn’t interested in the black haired man, but the possessiveness that was nagging at him didn’t vanish, despite the knowledge. 

That was why he asked Vil if he could help him get a role as well. 

It was convenient for him, for he wanted to get into acting anyway. 

To his surprise, the blond agreed easily and with a few good words and favors from his side, he got the role as the second male lead. The director and regisseur wanted to hold an audition, but with Vil’s influence, he got the role. Of course he wasn’t completely satisfied, but that was already more than he could have hoped for. 

Balancing school and work was difficult at first, but he managed thanks to Vil, who helped him once again by giving him some pointers on how he handled things when he was in a similar position. 

He wasn’t as talented as Vil and Neige were when it came to acting but he powered through with sheer determination, hard work and hardheadedness. 

With that acting gig, he also got the chance to see how people acted around Vil outside of school. 

A lot of people were respectful of the man who was now shorter than him and it was obvious that they also were aware of how the blond almost seemed too perfect, keeping a certain distance. 

And then there was Neige. 

  
Neige _fucking_ LeBlanche who clung to Vil’s arm like a leech while calling him Vii-Kun, smiling at him as if he was the only person he could see. 

Oh how he would have _loved_ to just punch him in the face then and there. 

He didn’t do it though, knowing that this would have gotten him thrown off the set.

So he tolerated it while lowkey showing him that he was the one who was closer to Vil by staying close, talking about their time together at Night Raven College while asking him for tips once in a while.    
Offering to take him back home, inviting him for dinner or lunch when time allowed it. 

One time, he couldn’t hold back his curiosity and glanced at Neige.

On his face was a blank look, something he was not used to from the usually bubbly actor. 

When he noticed it for the first time, he couldn’t hold back the satisfied grin that crept on his face. 

❄️

Neige was the one who asked the director if he could give Vil the role of the main character of the series when he first heard of it.

The man with ebony coloured hair was eager to spend as much time with the blond as he possibly could, so this was the perfect opportunity. 

He had been in love with the older man for quite a while, but he never got the chance to confess his feelings or openly court him. Something that he would redeem soon. The black haired man hoped that maybe this would be the thing that would get them more friendly with each other.

Him as the main love interest who would swoop in to captivate Vil’s heart… just thinking about it got him so excited that he could barely hold back from hugging the blond when he saw him on set for the first time after a month of not working together. 

His happiness faded quickly when he noticed the person who stood so close to Vil that they were almost touching each other. 

Who was that man? Had he seen him before?    
  


Neige then remembered a fellow student of Vil who was with him on stage two years ago during the VDC. Back then, he was a lot shorter than Vil, so he didn’t recognize him at first. Now that he thought about it though, he could see the similarities, even though his appearance was on the more handsome side. 

If Neige was someone lesser, he would have frowned, but he kept on smiling. 

So what if he got a role? With his lack of experience, he would only get a minor role. Nothing too important, so who was he to stop him from getting a role?   
  
To his surprise, the man with lavender coloured hair got the role of the second male lead. 

What did the other see in the other man that he would vouch for him so much? Wouldn’t he have preferred to act with an actual professional?    
  
Naturally, he didn’t say these words out loud and simply welcomed him to the team with his usual friendly smile. 

Well, it shouldn’t matter that he got the role. He was still the first male lead, which meant that he was the one who would end up with Vil in the end. 

➸

Neige was _not_ happy with how things were going. 

Even though he got the chance to be so close to Vil during the scenes, Epel still managed to be closer to Vil than he was, even though _he_ loved him for so much longer than the other probably did. 

The black haired man fell in love with Vil when he saw him for the first time, his ethereal beauty captivated him with just a blink with his long, beautiful eyelashes and his cute smile.

_Neige_ was the one who knew every movie he played in, who knew each and every product he advertised for and remembered everything he said during interviews.    
_Neige_ was the one who knew him the most, so who was he to dare to be so close to him?

“Vil, could you help me with this line? I am not sure if I can clearly act out this emotion…”

His grip on his water bottle tightened when the man with lavender coloured hair leant down and got closer to Vil. 

Luckily, the staff was too busy cleaning up everything to notice that unusual behavior of his. 

And then blue eyes met his own brown coloured ones. Neige could see a look of surprise flash over his face for a second before the other grinned at him, taking another step to be even closer to Vil.

_ That was how he wanted to play?    
_   
Very well, he wasn’t one to back down.

  
“ _Vii-Kun, let’s try the kiss scene that is planned for our next scene together!_ ”

He would make sure to be the one prevailing in the end. 

Even if he had to play a bit dirty.

It seemed as if he got a real rival for the first time in his life. 


End file.
